thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman is an Amazonian princess and a superheroine. She was exiled after bringing outsiders to Themyscira but was later welcomed back and made ambassador for her home. Physical appearance Wonder Woman is a noticeably tall and fair-skinned woman with straight waist-length black hair and blue eyes. She is ageless and attractive in appearance, sporting a slender yet curvaceous frame with a sizeble bust and lean yet well-muscled build. She wears a strapless red camisole held up by a brace of gold resembling two W's. She has a large golden belt, and blue briefs with five white stars on them. She wears red boots with a white stripe on the front side. Wonder Woman wears silver bracelets around her wrists, red star earrings, and wears a golden diadem with a red star on her forehead. She also has a golden lasso, which hangs from her belt when not used. Personality Due to the fact that she is Amazonian royalty, Diana seems to naturally come off as a powerful and commanding presence to those around her. She is serious-minded and outspoken in her views. She originally was dismissive towards endangering children, but eventually took on a protégé herself. Background The reincarnated soul of a woman who had died 30,000 years ago. Hippolyta longed for the child she had carried centuries before. An oracle told her to sculpt a baby from clay; the gods then gave the child life. The only child ever born on Themyscira, the infant was named Diana; after aviator Diana Trevor who once had crashed on Themyscira and had died defending the island against the horrific demons of Pandora's box. Diana was raised by a nation of 3,000 teachers and sisters, always under the watchful eye of her overprotective mother. When the gods of Olympus ordered that the Amazons to hold a contest to decide their greatest warrior and send them to thwart the god of war, Ares' plots of WW3, Diana disguised herself to participate in the contest and became Themyscira's champion despite her mother's wishes against it. Garbed in a uniform decorated with symbols honoring Diana Trevor, Diana was rewarded with a magic lasso of truth and a pair of silver bracelets. When Steve Trevor crash landed on Themyscira, Diana was charged with taking him back to "Patriarch's World" as part of her sacred mission to promote the peaceful ways of Gaea. Powers and abilities Diana was "blessed by the gods" with amazing speed and strength. She also possessed the power of flight, silver bracelets that could deflect all sorts of projectiles, and an indestructible golden lasso. She wore "armor" created by the Greek god, Hephaestus. Initially, the armor was taken by Diana without permission, and thus it was some time before Diana became aware of its additional potential. Diana provided additional muscle to the Justice League lineup, besides Superman. In addition, she was adept at providing cover for her allies, utilizing her "bullets and bracelets" routine to deflect artillery fire, lasers, and Green Lantern-style energy beams and constructs. Also of note was her golden lasso, which proved useful on multiple occasions for seizing various objects. It also contained the power to force the truth out of anyone wrapped in it. Diana has shown herself to be one of the most powerful beings in the Justice League. While she was not as powerful as Superman, she was still able to give Superman a well-matched fight when they mistook each other for monsters. Category:Character Category:Sexy characters Category:Girls Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Princess Category:Royal family Category:Greek characters Category:Leader Category:Senitinels of Action Category:Titular Characters Category:Action Heroes/Heroines